


Winchester Family Drabbles

by casgirlsam



Series: Winchester Wednesdays [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Winchester family feels, that should be a tag, winchester introspection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam/pseuds/casgirlsam
Summary: sometimes my ideas for winchester wednesday end up being super short. herein lies 100-500 word winchester family drabbles.
Relationships: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship, implied jody mills/donna hanscum
Series: Winchester Wednesdays [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477022
Kudos: 18





	1. blaze

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i needed a place to stash my super short winchester wednesday fics. plus it makes me not feel bad for not writing 1,000 words every week. win/win *finger guns*  
> ———  
> this is a gen series. any pairings will be mentioned briefly only as part of the background and i will update the (mentioned) ship tag as i go.

_“And if something happens, we will deal with it together. And if we die? We'll do that together, too.”_

Dean gave a tight smile. Once upon a time, those words would have given him comfort. But now… 

Something inside him felt sick at the prospect of going out in a blaze of glory, leaving their patchwork family behind to pick up the pieces. It felt careless.

He hadn’t thought of it deeply until just that moment, but through the years they somehow found so many people that cared about them. Jody and Donna and their girls, Garth and his family, Jack. Hell, even their mother was back.

And Cas… Dean shook his head.

No. They were all going to make it out alive, so help him. 


	2. punk'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack tries his hand at april fools

Sam and Dean had sworn off pranking each other _years_ ago. They decided that, as it always escalated past the point of sanity and safety, it was best for everyone involved that they lay off the pranks. Besides, Sam had reasoned then, weren't they a little old for prank wars?

So why now after all this time was there pink dye in his shampoo? And better question: why was this prank such a rookie one?

He found out the answer when he walked into the kitchen for breakfast and saw Jack’s face fall in disappointment. “Oh, uh, good morning. Did you have a… good shower?”

Sam smiled, not having the heart to be mad at his son for having fun. Especially since nothing bad happened. “I did.” He held up a hand, palm now stained from the tampered shampoo. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about why my hand is pink, would you?”

“No!” came the answer all too quickly. “I-- I mean no. Wow, how did that happen? That’s so weird!”

Sam bit down a chuckle as he turned his back to the table to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“Sam, why is there a sign on your back that says ‘Kick me’?”

“Wha--” he twisted his arm around, grasping at the paper on his back. The sign was written in all too familiar letters. “DEAN!”

A laugh sounded from down the hall. “April Fools, Sammy!”


End file.
